Talk:Uxas (New Earth)
Real Name Isn't Uxas only what used to be Darkseid's real name? I think Darkseid is more official as this is similar to the case of Galactus. :The Clever Guy Talk 14:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::I know that Uxas is his real name in post-Crisis continuity, though I'm not sure how often throughout his history he actually used it. I believe it was addressed in the last New Gods ongoing title. I don't have any of the issues to reference. Can anyone confirm? :::--Brian Kurtz 20:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Tales of the New Gods, which is a collected TP of New Gods origin stories (backup features from one of the more recent titles), contains this feature, and can be found in most Barnes & Nobles. The story in question goes into some detail about the New Gods' naming processes, and apparently they're almost like tribal Amerindian. Every New God gets a birth name, and then when they grow into it, they get their true name. You sorta half pick what your new name will be, but it's definitely a legal change (does Apokolips have legal?). Heggra does not only call him "Uxas" when she's really mad at him, Darkseid is his official name in all aspects. ::"Uxas? He keeps calling you Uxas." ::"We named the dog Darkseid." :- Billy Arrowsmith, 09:05, 4 July 2008 (UTC) As long as the redirects work, it doesn't matter all that much. But I probably would have left it as Darkseid (New Earth). Makes it easier to remember and link to. Chadlupkes 20:23, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Categories It says here that he's married. Doesn't he kill his wives all the time? Would he be considered Widowed? I'm not sure. Also, why is he showing up as deceased? I can't figure where the template is getting that from. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :List him as which will autocat him into both Married and Widowed - for him, it's more a cycle than a straight-line progression, but it works. He's being autocated as deceased because he's listed as having died in Metropolis. Either a place of death or a last issue autocats to Deceased. The Paradox 02:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Height Not sure where to address this since his height source is not stated -- Who's Who #6 from the 80s lists his height at 7'6" -- Captain MKB 14:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Death. Why doesn't the page show his death? He died in final crisis 7.--Lordxehanort 19:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Darkseid's Photo Why is Darkseid's photo New 52? This is New Earth Darkseid and there should be a New Earth photo of him. :While a New Earth image would be preferable, a few things: :* Looking in Category:Uxas (New Earth)/Images for one would be a good first step instead of uploading one. :* Uploading one without an image template - a required thing here - replaces not-good with worse. :* Disccusion instead of just reverting the poor choice is normally how page image changes are gone about. :Now, shall we talk? :- Byfield (talk) 04:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Darkseid Powers The 30th century version of himself gained additional powers after gathering three artifacts and steal the powers of Mordru and Time Trapper. The problem in this article: Editors are including powers of his future version as if it were the current version. I am in favor of each of the listed powers having a reference (Citation) other than the Great Darkness Saga. Kowalewski (talk) 12:17, December 31, 2017 (UTC) The Death of the New Gods section is irrelevant After reading Seven soldiers and Final Crisis, it seems to me that the section about the Death of the New Gods is completely irrelevant. This section is comprised of information about Countdown to Final Crisis and Death of the New Gods, but this info does not correlate at all with the events of Seven Soldiers or Final Crisis. Would it be okay if I replaced this text with a more relevant version of what happened to Darkseid during SS? SONOFBATMANN (talk) 19:35, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :Death of the New Gods was a major (if maligned) New God event. Why would it be irrelevant? :Seven Soldiers contradicting earlier stuff isn't that big of a surprise. It does that a lot. Morrison's by now infamous disregard for other comics does not make said other comics irrelevant. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:20, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :However, Final Crisis retconns most of what happens in that story. Also, the rest of the DC universe (before flashpoint) doesn't acknowledge DotNG and Countdown. The reason I want to do this is because the "War in Heaven" from Seven Soldiers makes more sense in relation to Final Crisis than Countdown or DotNG does. :I am willing to appeal; I can edit the text by leaving the info from DotNG, but i will remove the info about Countdown. SONOFBATMANN (talk) 21:30, August 10, 2018 (UTC)